


Confessions From A Quarian

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Set after Tali joins the team in ME 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Shepard sits with Tali in the Observation lounge and the Quarian decides to tell the Commander how she feels. (Femshep x Tali, Set during ME 2)





	Confessions From A Quarian

Tali sat in her quarters on the Normandy, gazing out the window at the streaking lines of warp space passing by. After being so busy for so long, she was glad to have this opportunity to rest, and think about things. Her mind wandered for a bit, but soon settled on an image of Commander Shepard. The Quarian didn't know why, but she had always felt a sort of...attraction to her. There was just something about the way that Shepard carried herself, and the way she ran the ship. But the more Tali thought about it, the more she began to think about how beautiful Shepard was. Her wavy hair, her piercing blue eyes, and her soft, full lips...

Tali came back to reality, looking down and realizing that her hand had somehow worked its way down between her legs. She quickly moved it away.

The door then opened and Shepard entered the room. "Enjoying the view Tali?"

"Yes, Commander," Tali replied quickly, thanking Keelah that her mask hid how much she was blushing.

Shepard sat by Tali. She had missed her quarian friend, having finally got her to return to the Normandy after saving her on Haelstrom. She knew that she would be invaluable in the fight against the collectors.

Tali looked over at Shepard for a moment, then back out the window. "Shepard...have you ever felt...attracted to someone that you knew you shouldn't be?"

"I felt the same back when Liara and I were together," Shepard answered. "Why? Are you getting... interested in someone?"

Tali shrugged. "I suppose so, yes."

Shepard smiled. "It's alright Tali. In times like these, love comes in every shape and form."

Tali sighed. "I know."

"So... who's the mystery person?" Shepard wondered. "It's not Garrus is it? Because even though he's nice, he can be kinda embarrassing."

"No, no, it's not Garrus."

"Then who?"

Tali looked down. "Shepard... it's you."

Shepard smiled. "I know."

"Wait-you do?"

"You'd be surprised what Kelly Chambers picks up on," Shepard remarked.

Tali sighed. "I need to confess something, Shepard."

"There's more than just you've got the hots for me?"

Tali sighed. "There have been nights when I...I just can't stop thinking about you. And...and I..." Her voice trailed off.

"You what?"

"I...touch myself..."

"Wow... not even Liara did that when I was with her."

Tali sighed. "I wish I could be with you...that way."

Shepard looked at Tali. "Tali... do you really love me?"

"Yes... I really do love you, Shepard."

Shepard reached her hand out and stroked the side of Tali's mask. "Tali... what would happen if I took off your helmet?"

"I don't know. I've never done it."

"Why not find out?" Shepard said. "If it's... okay with you."

She nodded. "I trust you, Shepard."

"Okay, here goes." Shepard took a deep breath. She gently touched the sides of Tali's mask, hearing a soft click. The mask came off very simply and Shepard removed it, revealing Tali's true face.

Tali took a slow, steady breath. "These rooms are sterilized, right?"

"EDI sterilise this room for us," Shepard instructed. "They will be now."

"Room sterilized,, Shepard," EDI reported.

She looked into Shepard's eyes. "Shepard...can I kiss you?"

Shepard nodded. "You can."

Tali leaned closer, her lips gently touching Shepard's.

Shepard kissed Tali softly, the Quarian's purple lips gently tickling her own ones. She reached her arm back and placed her hand on the back of Tali's hood.

Tali softly kissed back, the Quarian feeling the taste of Shepard's lips. Her first kiss, with the woman she loved.

Shepard pulled back and smiled. "How's that for a first kiss?"

"It felt… good," Tali admitted. "Can you give me my mask back? I know the room is sterilized, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Shepard passed Tali her mask. "Here."

Tali put her mask back on, breathing filtered air once more. "That's better."

Shepard hugged her. "So… anything else you want, Tali?"

"No, I'm fine right now," Tali replied. "In your arms."

Shepard chuckled. "You really do have the hots for me."

"Shepard… Will you be gentle with me… if we ever… do it," Tali expressed, shyly.

"Oh, I will be gentle," Shepard promised.

Tali lay on Shepard's shoulder. "Shepard, I love you."

"I love you too, Tali," Shepard replied, holding Tali's hand. The two of them sat together in the observation room, watching the stars go by.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I honestly just really love Tali. I think she's such a cutie and deserves all the love from Shep.

See ya next time!


End file.
